


Hush

by AnnisPekka



Series: Hush [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnisPekka/pseuds/AnnisPekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensei wants silence, Mashiro wants sparkles and warmth. How are the two related</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago. My friend bullied me into writing some smut for her, because her OTP at the time demanded it. And so, that’s how it came to be that my first dip into the smut pond was in this fandom and not my main one. Shame really, but at least I lost my initial shyness and went on to write more of it. XD Well, actually, the two continuations was per her request (coughorderscough) also, but, you know... whatever!
> 
> Therefore, this is dedicated to C! <33

Being captain was hard.

All that paperwork to fill out. All those annoying people outside, waiting for his orders.

_Tch_ , he sighed. And that lieutenant of his was the most annoying of them all. Some days... Well, most days to be truthful, it was like working with a five year old - the irritating chatter, the fits. The food fights. Oh Gods, came the thought, those damned food fights. He could swear he still had rice in his hair from the last one. And he had bathed since. Twice.

Somedays, Kensei wasn’t sure anymore why he had chosen her for the position. She was a loudmouthed idiot with the fashion sense of a doormat. Not that he’s ever seen her completely out of uniform, but with that hair, the ever-present decorative piece of cloth, not to mention the personality, the mere thought of what her off-duty wardrobe must be like gave him shivers.

The little pest even managed to irritate him from afar. Like now.

There he was, sitting quietly in his office, trying to enjoy a cup of hot tea before resuming the paperwork. Trying being the key word.

He could still hear her. Even with the rice paper doors closed he could hear the high pitch of her voice. It was a faint sound, she was almost on the other side of the building. But it was there. And she might as well be screaming on his ear.

The white haired captain often compared the sound to that buzzing bugs make. That oh-so-annoying sound when you’re trying to sleep and the damned bugs insist on orbiting your head. If only he was still allowed to use kidou to eliminate them.  _Honestly, you burn one tiny tent, and they never let you forget it._

He paused suddenly, cup poised just before reaching his lips. There was a pounding in his ears. And, was he imagining things, or was Mashiro’s voice getting louder…

_Oh. Oh no._

She was coming. She was coming in the direction of his office. In  _**his** _ direction.

Maybe, he thought. Maybe if he stayed really still, she would ignore him and continue past the room.

He held his breath in anticipation. He literally stopped breathing. Stopped moving at all.

Perhaps she was headed to another Division, to bother some other person. He tried to remember whom she was friends with, outside the comrades of the 9th. He had seen her talking to some woman the other day. Was she from the 3rd? 5th?

A sudden, loud racket sound startled him and the cup fell from his fingers. The hot liquid spilt across his legs and floor, to be absorved by the shinigami’s kimono and the light brown tatami mats.

“Kensei!” The woman yelled as she opened the door. “Ken~sei…!” With her hard breaths and wide eyes, he could pretty much guess what was coming next, and winced even before the long, loud wail left her mouth.

“Dammit, woman, shut up! Must you be so loud all the time?”

“But Kensei, they stole my candeeee… And then, and then” sniff “and then they ate it aaaaaall…!”

The small lieutenant threw herself on the floor, trashing her arms and legs around. As if that would make him care more…  _Silly girl._

“Didn’t I warn you about bringing your sweets from the living world? You know they all like them. You know they will steal it. And yet you keep bringing it.”

“I like the candy! It’s better than the ones we have here! And now I felt like eating some. But now I can’t. Because they ate it aaa-”

Wail. Again.

The green haired shinigami was getting on his nerves. That was nothing new, he was used to it. But it didn’t make it less maddening. If only she could have these fits in relative silence. Or at least in another part of Seireitei. Another part far, far away.

He picked the fallen cup and threw it aside in disgust. Standing up, he grimaced at the feeling of the wet cloth on his legs. It only made him more pissed.

He walked towards her and reached for her uniform, making her stand up too.

Still, she continued to flail and cry and bitch about her candy. As if she hadn’t even noticed Kensei grabbing her.

He drew in a breath, ready to yell again. Louder, right in her ear. But then he hesitated. It never worked. They worked together for years, and the yelling had never helped him. For some reason, it seemed like it only made her scream more.

A quick decision, a nasty inner smile, and he swooped down on her, crashing their lips together.

A few seconds passed. The captain could now hear the songbirds chirping outside, the soft wind rustling the leaves. He closed his eyes, appreciating the sweet sound of silence.

Neither of them moved. Only the small feeling of pressure on the lips increasing and decreasing indicated they were alive at all, and not a static image of  romanticism.

When he thought she was sufficiently distracted, he stood back up, letting go of her. The petite woman was frozen still. Arms raised, mouth half open in a silent yell. She blinked.

He looked at her for a moment, noticing how pretty she almost looked without the ringing in his ears.

“Clean up the mess, Mashiro. I don’t want the room smelling of old tea when I get back.”

The 9th Division’s Captain turned around and left the room, looking at the green and white garden, for once filled with happy birds. He didn’t remember it being such a beautiful day.


End file.
